Void
by JEK623
Summary: Prompt: Do you think that you could write one where Jack starts obsessing over some1 else and Daniel gets jealous pretty please? ill love you 5eva3 For nikkisayshii from Tumblr! Fluffy! Enjoy!


**Prompt**_**: **__**do you think that you could write one where Jack starts obsessing over some1 else and Daniel gets jealous pretty please? ill love you 5eva3**_

For **nikkisayshii.**

Hope you enjoy! This is kind of reversed, now that I notice, but I hope it's okay! It's sort of like a future fic of them performing in Las Vegas again!

.

.

To be honest, he was tired of it.

Those toying games that left him sleepless several nights, watching _her _cook him breakfast in the morning. Watching their sickeningly-adorable kisses goodbye. Having to tolerate this pain that left him aching in the chest _for days. _

It was just getting to be too much.

Yet still, J. Daniel Atlas stood by the wall of windows in their hotel room at the Aria, sliding a deck of cards through his hand as he listened to them giggle and play cutely on the leather couch behind him.

Daniel felt Merritt looking at him, those mysterious cerulean eyes boring into his back. The hypnotist had been ushering him to earn Jack's attention.. _that way _since he'd admitted it one night when they were all out for drinks -before _her_- and Jack was ordering drinks at the crowded bar, when Henley leaned over and followed Daniel's line of vision to the young magician's fantastic rear end.

Calling him out on it included Merritt's snide jokes in front of the youngest, leaving the latter in puzzlement and Daniel dying of embarrassment.

Anyway.

When Henley called down to the scruffy magician in a flirting voice from the balcony, asking him to come 'help her' with something, he felt another pair of eyes boring into his back. Sparing a glance over his shoulder, he met Jack's eyes for a flit of a second, before glaring at Merritt. The older magician's rumbling chuckles boomed throughout the glass room, and reflected, leaving Jasmine looking at him, confused.

Still, Danny climbed up the winding staircase to where the redhead stood at the edge of the balcony, "What's up?" he slid the cards through his hands again.

"Trust me," Henley winks before reaching up and carding her gloved fingers over the shadowy scruff growing haphazardously on his jaw, her manicured nail scraping down the structure line, before scrolling down his Adam's apple, dancing over the collarbone. But it was when she spoke in a louder tone, that Daniel widened his eyes, "You know, Danny, I think I'm starting to notice what all the girls are seeing in you."

"Like, the girl last night," Henley continues, and he hears Merritt choke on his laughter, "She was pretty, wasn't she, Merritt?"

"Definitely," the latter agreed, still choking, "She must've been _one lucky girl _out of that bunch of women, to be getting into your bed-"

_Slam._

Bingo.

Henley's fingers fell off Danny's torso, and began walking back toward her room, muttering a 'you're welcome' before her door shut tight. When Danny hit the first floor of their hotel room, he mentally thanked Merritt for distracting Jasmine, before dancing up to Jack's bedroom door, knocking lightly.

To the older magician's luck, the door was unlocked.

Cautiously, he peeked his head in to see Jack sitting on the bed, back toward him, looking out the window, "What the hell was that?" asks the younger through gritted teeth.

"What do you mean?" Daniel asks, carefully paving a path through the door and shutting it tight behind him.

"_That,_" the younger bit out, "The flirting.. with _Henley." _his voice was almost disgusted.

"Why does it matter?" the latter adds smartly.

A crash set out the room, and suddenly, the lamp was shattered on the floor, and there was an angry vengeance in Jack's eye, "It matters _to me._"

"Jack," a timid Jasmine asks through the door, "Are you okay?"

Instead of answering in the cute voice that he usually used, he ignores her, his pissed expression still set on Daniel. The latter didn't give in, though, keeping a leveled gaze on Daniel.

"You douche," Jack snaps, "Why did you do that?"

"Because you're dancing around with some _slut _and it pissed me _off_!" Daniel booms, "Alright? Is that the answer you wanted?!"

But he could barely finish his sentence because Jack's lips were covering his.

After a few long minutes, both pulled away in a dazed sync; Danny fell back against the closet door and Jack grabbed the edge of an end table for support.

"Why were you so pissed?" Jack asked breathlessly, ignoring Jasmine's desperate knocking on the door, "You have hookers in their skimpy outfits floating in and out, and you seem content."

"It's called filling the void," Danny states, cocking his head as he gripped a wall to stand properly, "If you can't have what you want, a second option is always healthier."

Jack is about to speak again, but Daniel continues, "All of these games; flirting off and on stage, friendly kisses on the cheek, long hugs. It's just tiring; to think that someone's into you, but the next minute, they're all over someone else."

Nodding, Jack sighs, "I guess when you live through a popular, tight schedule like ours, a relationship like ours doesn't exactly.. fit-"

"So, let me get this straight," Daniel cuts off, "Jasmine was only a filler to your void?"

Standing up, the younger magician took the other's hands in his, "Only _you _can fill the void."

"Then why would you-" Daniel tries, but Jack stops him by pressing a finger to his lips.

"Don't question it," Jack tells him, "We're together now, that's all that matters."

...

And it's later that night, after Jasmine moved out, after their show, as Daniel lay, arm wrapped tightly around Jack's bare waist, the room smelling thickly of them, that the scruffy magician realizes that after all these tiring, lonely months, his void is filled.

.

.

**A/N: Cute ending, hope you enjoyed! :)**


End file.
